Machines that cut tubular textile goods following suitable outlines in order to produce underwear and similar are currently known. Such machine are constituted substantially by a press, which has a special cutting template or plate applied to the mobile part, with an outline that corresponds to the garment to be produced. The textile goods to be cut are introduced onto the machine's surface and then undergo the action of the press that cuts them using the abovementioned template.
The cutting templates are joined to a support device commonly known as a template holder. According to a known type, the cutting template support device is constituted by a panel obtained from a suitably-shaped metal sheet, as shown as an example in FIG. 5. The sheet is cut according to the required perimeter, for example by laser machines, and then folded in such a way as to form a type of drawer. The drawer panel therefore presents raised rims along the respective sides; the longitudinal rims have an edge folded towards the centre of the panel, in order to form a type of guide for being slid onto the press. The panel also has a grip handle fixed on a corresponding transversal rim, for example by means of welding. The cutting template is fixed on the outer face of the support panel.
The abovementioned cutting template support devices have various inconveniences that make its use expensive and unpractical. In particular, the support devices of the known type have a relatively high price, due primarily to the material from which they are made and the time and work processes required to manufacture them. It should be remembered that such support devices represent a consumable material for the machine as they must be replaced with a certain frequency, due primarily to the wear to which they are subject, and therefore in time related costs can reach a somewhat high overall value.
The template holder devices of the known type are also awkward to use and can be dangerous for those operating them as they require manual handling in order to be introduced into the machine. In particular, the corners of the abovementioned longitudinal rims represent a potential hazard.